Yuuki Momose
Yuuki Momose (百瀬 勇貴) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Appearance Yuuki has light blue hair and pale orange eyes. He wears white and black robes, with his battle form a part of it. He later switches to a black trench coat, over a white outfit, also including his battle form. Personality Yuuki is serious, arrogant and sometimes cruel. He first appears as a villain, where that cruelness is emphasized. He's extremely protective of his younger sister Kajitsu, and all of his actions are done for her sake. Biography Yuuki Momose is Kajitsu's older brother. Though human, both are reincarnations of Otherworlders. Yuuki was the king of the white world. Kajitsu was the green world's princess, and Yuuki's lover. When Kajitsu's powers awakened, she was treated as an animal and tested on. Yuuki was the only one able to protect her. When Kajitsu used her powers to destroy their home, the two escaped. That night, in a storm, they found a white rose which was still standing. To them, it became a sign of purity in a cruel world. Yuuki took on the role of the white rose for Kajitsu. Yuuki met Dan after a tournament, where he was searching for Kajitsu. After showing him Kajitsu's location, the two invite him to Grand Rolo, and forcibly take him there. Soon after, Yuuki challenges Dan to a match. He tries to draw Dan to their side, promising to tell him the location of Zungurii's family, who was captured by Otherworld King. He is disappointed by Dan's refusal, but allows it. Yuuki returned to the white world with Kajitsu. There, he found Belga, who was flirting with Kajitsu, and bandaged her finger when she pricked it on a thorn. Wanting Belga to get away from her, he nearly broke his arm. Angered by Yuuki's rudeness, Belga challenged him. Yuuki had no interest, until Belga went on about how he, as the future white king and true white soldier, would possess the legendary cards, The ArmoredSacred Walhalance and The Sacred Gungnir . They battled to prove which was worthy, though Yuuki saw no challenge. The cards came to his deck, and with them, he was able to damage Belga's pride. Yuuki left before the match was finished. Yuuki and Kajitsu were at the red Horizon Ladder when Dan and the others arrived. While Dan battled against Kajitsu, Yuuki fought Magisa over the Grand Core. Using the core's power, he had an easy advantage over Magisa's already weakened magic. However, he left when he saw that Kajitsu's powers had gone out of control, in order to rescue her. Yuuki took care of Kajitsu after this, who was still suffering. Because the Horizon Ladder was destroyed, Kajitsu felt guilty. Yuuki assured her that they could rebuild it, as all that mattered was that she was safe. During the Grand Rolo Championships, Yuuki planned to heal Kajitsu, by repairing Mother Core. He attempted to gather core energy from the battles. However, this just caused Kajitsu to suffer even more. Realizing he'd caused so much pain for her, he left Kajitsu in the care of the core soldiers. Yuuki took Dan, now a prisoner, to meet Otherworld King. After Dan battled with Otherworld King, his core was destroyed. Yuuki decided to release Dan, and bought him back to the other soldiers. Later, Yuuki went to the blue world to visit Suzuri, and recruit him for help. However, Suzuri was only interested in acquiring his Walhalance and Gungnir. He risked them on a battle. Suzuri won the battle, causing Yuuki to realize his will to protect Kajitsu wasn't strong enough. Finally, Yuuki decided to return to Kajitsu, lending his power to Dan. The two were able to get Suzuri to join them as well, finally unifying the bearers of core's light. However, they were soon attacked by Leon, who planned to take Kajitsu back. Yuuki decided to battle Leon, to ensure the safety of Kajitsu and the other core soldiers. He requested for them to be sent back to the real world. Though Kajitsu objected to this, he assured her that they could still meet in the next era. During the match, he revealed to Dan and the others his past as an Otherworlder. In order to win, he used The WingDeity Grand-Woden , a new card which Kazan gave to him. Afterwards, the core soldiers planned to destroy the remaining Horizon Ladders. They separated, each going to their own colored lands. Yuuki faced a white Pantera doll, who was guarding the grand core, which he defeated. However, Otherworld King had set a trap for them, and was able to send a part of Otherworld back to Earth. While on Earth, Yuuki and Kajitsu visited their old home. There, they were attacked by Kurotaru, an assassin sent by Otherworld King. The two combined their decks and battled against him. Finally, they summoned The DoomKnightLord Ragna-Rock , a green and white spirit, and won. The core soldiers next went to the white world. Otherworld King appeared, and attempted to kill Yuuki. Though he pleaded against it, Kajitsu used her full power in order to save him. Otherworld King used that opportunity to steal Mother Core's symbol from her. When Yuuki attacked him in retaliation, he found that it wasn't truly Otherworld King, but a disguised Pantera doll. Because her symbol was lost, Kajitsu died. Before then, she and Yuuki promised to meet again in the next era. Still grieving, Yuuki held on to any hope that Kajitsu could be saved. When he saw her green butterfly, he and Dan chased after it, only to find it was a trap set up by Otherworld King. Yuuki battled against him, but was defeated easily, and his core was left damaged. Otherworld King tried to convince the two that by sacrificing their own symbol, Kajitsu could be revived. Yuuki refused to believe this, but Dan was prepared to offer up his core. Believing that he should be the one to do so rather than Dan, he challenged Dan to a battle. Dan had intended this, not because he believed Otherworld King, but because he wanted to restore Yuuki's core. Yuuki was defeated, but Dan's plan was a success. Afterwards, Yuuki decided to accept the fact that Kajitsu couldn't be saved. To aid Dan in his final match with Otherworld King, he gave Dan Blizzard Wall . After Dan defeated Otherworld King, the worlds separated again. Yuuki and the Other Core soldiers were sent back to the real world. Before than, Yuuki saw Kajitsu's butterflies, who assured him that they'd meet again someday. In the epilogue, Yuuki attends a reunion of the core soldiers, and has a normal battle with Dan. Deck Yuuki uses a white deck, with an emphasis on protection. He includes some green cards once it's combined with Kajitsu's deck Battle Stats Trivia *He has several similarities to J Sawaragi from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. *The kanji (勇貴; yuuki) in his name means courage and nobility, perhaps because of his association with a white knight. *In Battle Spirits Brave, it is revealed that he is reborn as Zolder Grave, and still retains many of his memories. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Digital Starter (DS) Gallery Yuukikajitsueyecatch2.jpg Yuukikajitsueyecatch1.jpg Dan ep43.jpg Dan ep3.jpg Rt.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Male characters Category:White card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist